Silhouette
by Neisha
Summary: Her finger reached to trace the shadow that danced seductively upon the thin paper of the room dividers. Distantly her mind warned her that he would hear her touch upon its surface but she didn't care. InuxKag & SanxMir Fluff and Lime..Rated M- in progres
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. A thanks to me editer and friend Azaleea for her wonderful skills...

Lime warning...

Silhouette...

He watched in silence as their bodies appeared in shadow, the thin walls of the inn doing little to hide their figures from his lecherous gaze. The candle light behind them touched their feminine figures in heated caresses flickering beneath some unfelt wisp of movement. His precious Sango, and his best friend Kagome, who would both certainly rid him of the right to call himself male,if they were to find out about his presence, stood,bathed in candle light, and he found himself nearly helpless to look away.

His hand twitched in spasmodic rhythms that had his glance falling from the vision he'd been entertaining himself with. Silently he debated whether he should be out here at all, but found that he had been here long before their outlines highlighted the darkness of the night.

These women, these feminine creatures who fought at his side were the only respite he found when his mind ultimately wondered to the wind tunnel in his palm. It would claim him, eventually. Naraku had yet to be found, his aura having disappeared completely. They had had very few leads as to his whereabouts, but it was the ever growing worry that his wind tunnel would take him long before Naraku's defeat that had sent him into the depths of the darkness to begin with.

Feminine giggling brought him from his thoughts to again admire the figures that moved softly beneath his view. He wondered briefly what could have them so carefree, but pushed the thought aside . If they could find a moments peace in the world they lived in, then he'd be happy to share it with them-silent, and hidden in the shadows, but there just the same.

He wondered for a moment where Inuyasha had found himself this night as he had disappeared shortly after dinner, and had yet to return.

He jerked back to reality when Sango reached up pulling the slayers' uniform from her body, and silently he realized that they were in the bath house.

He watched as her body was released from its bindings, hardly noticing as Kagome too undressed herself and both stepped momentarily from his view.

A stirring in the underbrush behind him had him turning instantly his mind already aware that Inuyasha had found him.

"What are..."he growled before Kagome's form reappeared behind the thin wall in front of him. His treacherous eyes betrayed him as they settled longingly on her body and he watched in stunned silence her movements within the bath house.

Sango stood shortly after, her shadow dancing alongside Kagome's. He focused on Kagome, her body poised perfectly behind the wall. Thin frame, graceful, curvaceous hips, and the shadow of tantalizing breasts had his full attention as he felt the monk grabbing hold of him to tug his unmoving form closer to the ground.

"They'll see you."he murmured, his gaze once again worshipping Sango.

Long into the night they silently venerated the beauty that graced their vision, until eventually the ritual of long, heated baths subsided and both women disappeared with the flames of the candle light that had illuminated their loveliness. Neither man or hanyou said a word as they each made their way to the rooms they had been assigned. Miroku had requested separate rooms for them all.

Miroku made his way to his room, his mind losing itself within thoughts of his wind tunnel and all the things he stood to miss out on should he lose his ever shortening battle with time...and Naraku.

Would he ever be able to marry? Would he ever be able to grant his heart its desire to love freely, without the constant worry of leaving his bride a widow in the end? Would he ever feel the first movements of his child as it grew within the womb of his beloved, or hold its tiny body close to his heart on the day of its birth? And would he ever know the feeling of having innocent eyes staring into his trustingly, or know the sound of his child calling him ' Father'?

He slid into his room, his eyes missing the shadow of a woman sitting upon his bed. With a sigh he pulled his robe from his body. Laying his staff beside his bed he nearly jumped out of his skin when her soft voice whispered past his ears.

"Are you okay Miroku?"

"Sango?"he choked as he tried, in vain, to find his discarded robes. He could only thank the heavens that he had waited before removing his pants.

"Are you okay?"She murmured again not moving from her place atop his bed.

She knew deep in her heart that he was troubled. And she also knew he wouldn't speak with their friends about what was bothering him. He was too worried that his problems might compound their own. But didn't he realize that she knew...that she cared?

It had been these thoughts that had brought her here. She ignored the implications that could arise should she be found here at this hour, just as she disregarded the possibility of his taking her presence to be one of a lecherous nature. And of course there were his hands to consider, but all these things paled when she caught the look in his eyes. She saw worry etched upon his face, and she saw fear and a deep sadness.  
She decided then and there that he wouldn't go through this alone. He wouldn't face his future alone. And he wouldn't go on thinking that he had to carry all this torment inside of him...alone.

"You shouldn't be here Sango. What will the others think?" he whispered sitting upon the bed, his back turned toward her. He rested his elbows upon his knees before allowing his face to fall within the shelter his hands provided.

He felt her shift behind him, but was shocked when her arms folded around his shoulders and her body slid up behind his. She was soft and warm. She was all the things he desired in a woman. And yet she was something that might forever remain out of his grasp. But he would be damned if he didn't admit to himself how very completely he loved her.

"You can't go on thinking that you have to do this alone. We are all here for you. I am here for you." she whispered.

"Ah, my dear Sango. I will be fine. It has just been a long journey. With a good nights rest all will be well again. Don't worr..." he was caught of guard when she shifted her weight backwards until her back lay resting against the wall, and he was cradled against her chest, his head resting softly upon the curve of her shoulder.

"Don't hide from me Miroku. Please. I am here. I am not going anywhere, and neither are you. We'll beat this thing. Together. But please...don't hide from me." she pleaded.

She tried to hide her face from his view but the moonlight betrayed her. A soft blush highlighted her beauty. Her hair fell unbound around her, and in his mind he compared her to his guardian angel-his saving grace as she held his broken soul within her arms and tried to shield him from his pain.

"If you won't hide from me." he whispered as his hand came up to cup her cheek.

" Will I ever get to call you my own? Will I ever know what it is like to create life with you beside me?" A tear fell from his eye then making its silent trail down his face and  
her heart shattered.  
"Will I ever hear a child call me 'Father' Sango?" he choked then, his words failing to form as she tucked him further into her embrace.

"I am already yours Miroku...can't you feel that? And one day I will bear you more than one child to call you ' Father ' We WILL be together Miroku. You can't doubt in that. You can't lose faith in that because to lose that faith means Naraku is winning. I WON'T let him have you Miroku. I WON'T!"

She reached to tip his head up, her eyes searching his. "I love you Miroku. With or without a ceremony I am already YOURS...heart and soul."

And with no further doubt she leaned forward, her lips brushing against his gently. Her fingers raised to wipe the tears from his face as their kiss became more frantic, more passionate. But with a steadying breath he eased away from her.

"I love you my dear Sango, more than this life itself." he whispered as he moved to lay them both upon his bed.

"Stay with me?"he murmured against her lips. " Not intimately, just stay with me. I just need to feel you beside me."

"Yes." came her soft reply. In that moment in time she wasn't concerned with what would come in the morning. Truth be told she didn't care. Kagome wouldn't judge her, and Inuyasha, well, he was Inuyasha. Most likely he'd ignore the situation all together anyway.

Curling into his chest she listened to his heartbeat. She listened till his breaths evened out and his body relaxed. And once certain he had found the rest he needed, she closed her eyes as well allowing his warmth and his heartbeat to lull her into heaven.

Xx

Kagome lay awake. She couldn't sleep. Her hanyou wasn't close enough and she didn't feel at peace as she did when he was near. He was in the next room, his shadow against the thin wall confirming it as she watched him pull his kimono and yukata from his body.

Standing slowly she made her way to his outline. Her finger reached to trace the shadow that danced seductively upon the thin paper of the room dividers. Distantly her mind warned her that he would hear her touch upon its surface but she didn't care.

Shippo had moved into Sango's room to sleep beside Kirara. And the thought of being without Inuyasha bothered her.

She traced his ears, failing to notice as they moved closer to the divider that kept her from touching his skin. She moved to place both hands upon his outline, her fingers grazing his shoulders , his arms. She moved her hand back to the top, the other falling helplessly beside her.  
Spreading her fingers she placed her palm against the wall suppressing a gasp when she felt the sizzle of a clawed finger trace the side of her fingers, and the outside of her hand, before laying flat against her palm.

She heard the scrape of wood against the floor, felt as the paper wall moved beneath their hands until her skin met his and his clawed fingers curled around her own. Golden eyes met brown when he pushed the remaining wall from between them, and yet no words were needed. Somewhere deep down he had felt her loneliness, and his heart demanded he answer her call.

He heard her first, the hesitant caress of her fingers against the pathetic divider used for walls and he had followed the sounds to find her scent. He knew she was awake. He had planned on going to her room once she had gone to bed as he simply refused to be without her.

The others didn't need to know of their need for each other. And come morning light he would make his way back into the room he had been assigned, but right now, he needed her.

With a tug of his hand he pulled her close enjoying the feel of her free hand sliding up his chest to curl around his neck.

They'd been meeting in secret since she had told him she loved him during their fight with Kaguya, though he had yet to mark her as his own or to make love to her as he and she both so desperately wanted. Being a part of almost constant battles, and an ever present Shippo, interruptions had always managed to keep them from taking this to the next level, though both were happy with just needing each other.

"I missed you." she whispered against his neck, enjoying the shivers she could feel racing over his skin. "I thought the runt would never leave." he growled before bending to take her lips in a fierce kiss. Releasing her hand he bent to pick her up, nearly moaning in pleasure at the feel of her legs wrapping themselves securely around his waist.

"I can't sleep without you near me" she breathed as he fell to his knees before her bed before carefully laying her back upon it, his body covering hers in a heated caress.  
"Good" he murmured as he nuzzled her neck, his mouth opening, his fangs grazing over the tender spot at the junction of her shoulder.

She hissed in pleasure, body arching, and he nearly buried his fangs into her at the feel of her body pressed so tightly against his own. Closing his eyes he rested is forehead upon her collarbone. "I want to mark you so badly Kagome. I want to make you my own, in every sense of the word." he growled.  
" I don't think I can wait much longer Inuyasha. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be yours."she said softly.

But they had both decided that until Naraku was defeated it was best if no one knew of their feelings. He couldn't mark her because her scent would blend with his alerting other demons that she was mated to him. And they couldn't risk telling the others of their relationship for fear that it would be used against them as leverage by the enemy. But this was fast becoming torture: to have her legs wrapped around him as they traveled; to sleep so near each other and yet not be able to touch until they were certain no one as around to see them...

This had to be enough. At least for awhile longer.

"You are MINE." he growled as he took her lips in another kiss. He pulled away from her slowly knowing that if they touched much more they'd risk losing control all together. Moving to lay beside her he pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her lovingly until nearly every part of their bodies touched.

"I am yours Inuyasha. Only yours." she whispered.  
They lay together in silence, each struggling with their desire to touch and love the other.

"I love you Kagome."he whispered into the night.  
"I love you more."she whispered back before each finally found peace from their hearts in sleep.  
At least until morning.  
Then they'd have to return to their usual bickering. But one day-one day they'd be together. It was just a matter of time.

And until then they would have the memory of their silhouettes to hold when they couldn't hold each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all like this...I am considering adding to this, and to some of my other more popylar one-shots. If you all want to be notified in case I do decide to continue, please don't hesitate to put it on alert as I can't say exactly when i will be updating...Only that I am considering adding to this and some of the other one-shots I have posted. If any of the others are some you would like to see more of, please put them on alert as well, just in case it ends up being one that I update...But please be patient with me...I have tons going right now, and I will update only the oneshots I have a continuing idea for. I can't promise they will become more than just a twoshot, but with me I guess you can never know for sure..It just depends on the rambling in my head and which story and direction it takes me in...Neisha


	2. Torment

I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, though I wish I did. That honor, however, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Silhouette ch2...Torment

The water soothed her body, but not her pain. Stiff muscles screamed in silence at the movement she demanded of them. Inch by inch she moved into the water, her blood flowing with steady precision down her arm and hand.

Another battle with Naraku, and yet another failure of her own. She wasn't as skilled with a bow, or a weapon of any sort like Kikyo had been. She couldn't defend herself, let alone any of the others - the gash on her upper arm vivid proof of that fact. Sure, she'd gotten better through the years, and so long as her target stayed a fair distance away she could hit her mark with deadly precision. It was the up close and personal attacks she sucked with.

She stood motionless in the warmth of the spring, its depth barely meeting her knees. She made no move to venture in further, nor to wipe the tears from her face. She cried silently, not for her pain, nor for her fear, but for her failure to defend herself thus making it harder on the others.

She'd allowed the enemy to get to close, his claws slicing deep into her arm. It was that failure that had brought Inuyasha from the battle to pull her to safety. He'd been wounded doing so, and they'd become separated from the others – two more reasons the tears wouldn't stop their decent.

Moving slowly she reached to remove the tattered remains of her shirt needing something to wash the wound. She allowed the torn cloth to fall from her body, but dropped it when it slipped through her fingers. She watched with a heavy heart the way the water, though soothing to her flesh, became unforgiving in the way it enveloped the material. It pulled it softly from the surface and into the depths near her feet - _another_ uniform her Mother would have to replace.

Raising her eyes she watched the long strands of grass on the opposite shore bend under the wind's gentle caress. She heard the rustle of leaves as it continued on through the forest, but she didn't hear Inuyasha make his way into the spring behind her. Something inside her knew he was there though, that he'd come to check on her. She was embarrassed standing in nothing but her bra and skirt, but even that did little to draw her from the solitude she sought within herself.

He'd seen her, many times, in little to nothing at all. She had been mortified every time, accidental as they were, and should be now; she simply couldn't find it in herself to care.

She felt his claws first- the way they trailed the flesh of her back, gentle hands following suit until they rested softly on her shoulders. She could feel his breath stir the hair near her ear, and in her weakness she couldn't stop her head from falling back, his shoulder her newfound pillow.

She was tired, so damn tired: tired of fighting, tired of traveling, but mostly tired of hiding the way he made her feel. Her heart fell even more in the knowledge that she simply had no choice. She knew why she returned to this era.

She came back for him, her hanyou- her heart.

" You okay Kagome?"

She smiled softly at the concern laced so heavily in his voice. No words could ever explain what it was he made her feel. So instead she turned and pressed herself against the warmth of his bare chest, his heartbeat strong and steady beneath her ear. She reveled in the feel of his arms as they wrapped around her, and smiled when he pulled her closer still.

" We need to clean your wounds Kagome. " He'd spoken so softly that had she not been wrapped in his embrace she might not have even heard him.

" I'm sorry Inuyasha." she whispered.

" For what?"

" For getting you hurt. I'm always in the way..."

" I told you that I'd give my life to protect you, and I meant it." he growled softly, his hands rubbing soothing circles against the skin of her back.

" But I don't want you to." she whispered pulling back at the way his body tensed.

" You don't want me to protect you?"

She could hear the hurt in his voice. He'd misunderstood her...again.

" I _want_ you to protect me, but I don't want you to give your life to do it. I don't want to lose you Inuyasha."

" Keh, I ain't goin' nowhere wench."

He smiled and deep inside something broke inside her. Would he ever be hers? Would they ever have the chance to love each other publicly the way they did privately?

For months it had been this way. They couldn't share their feelings out loud, instead having to do so through hidden glances, ' accidental ' touches, and forced arguments. They yelled heatedly at each another in front of the others, and whispered lovingly to each other the moment they found themselves alone.

Vaguely she could feel him gently cleaning her wounds, but she was to lost in her thoughts to pay it much attention.

It had been nearly a month since that night at the inn. Was that all they'd have of each other though- the silhouette of a memory, their kisses and touches hidden behind some shoji screen at some faraway inn?

All she wanted was to hold him in the night without the fear of being discovered. She wanted to kiss him in the light of day simply because she missed the way he tasted, or the way his touch could melt her heart.

She felt him kiss her shoulder lovingly, a sign that he was finished cleaning her wounds. A moment later she felt his lips closing over her collar bone then her neck, and she closed her eyes at the intensity of heat steadily growing throughout her body. She reached instinctively for the support her weakening knees were failing to provide her, her fingers closing around his shoulders, his skin warm and soft beneath her fingertips.

She needed no words to tell her of his feelings for her. It was there in the way he touched her, the way he held her.

She waited on baited breath, her body jolting in need at the feel of his tongue caressing her bottom lip, her gasp of pleasure the only invitation he needed. She found his lips pressed against her own, demanding, pleading. She returned his kiss, her hands sliding into his hair, her fingers grasping the fine silken strands to pull him closer.

She felt his claws slide from her back to her shoulders. Then she felt the gentle tug on the elastic straps and back of her bra moments before feeling the material fall away from her skin.

She hissed in pleasure at the feel of the cool night air caressing her naked flesh, and moaned in desperate desire when Inuyasha's bare chest met her own.

She nearly cried when his lips left hers, and nearly died in ecstasy when they closed over the upper swell of her breast, the heat of his tongue dragging slowly across her skin. She stood weak before him, her need leaving her trembling, her head falling back, hands still buried in his mass of silver hair.

Moonlight washed over them both providing a sparkling sea of light that rode the gentle waves created when Inuyasha fell to his knees before her.

He made her forget her pain replacing it with torrents of pleasure that she had no idea existed. She heard nothing but her heartbeat as it raced in her chest, felt nothing but the wild abandon his hands were creating. The world stopped in that moment, and all that existed was the hanyou kneeling in the spring before her, his head nestled in the valley of her breasts, his claws pulling her skirt from her body.

Somewhere in her mind she heard him growl in annoyance, felt his hands stop the wonderful torment they'd been creating. In the distance she could hear Sango's voice calling their names...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am really sorry for the long wait in deciding to add to this one shot. . Things have been so hectic. I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope that I haven't ruined a good story with a less perfect chapter..but this has been hidden in my laptop for over a year, and I thought perhaps you all might enjoy it. At least then it would see happy readers ( hopefully ) instead of the dark recesses of my computer.

I plan to add to this- a little at a time as I have had ideas about where this story could lead since finishing the first chapter. But then Birth Rite happened, and I don't do well with keeping up on more than one story at a time.

It could be a fun ride, though I have worried myself silly over whether to post this or not; whether it was a good continuation of the first chapter, and whether or not I should attempt to continue this fic at all for fear of ruining the story all together. I know- I worry to much- but your opinions matter a great deal to me, and I can't seem to help myself. And then I read through the reviews, again, and so many wanted this continued. And that was what made the decision easier. I just hope you all are still ready for more on this since it has been such a long time. I can only hope it might do as well as the first chapter.

Well, here's to hoping...lol.

Thank you all for staying with me! To those who reviewed Something More...THANK YOU!!! I have the next chapter finished, it just needs typed into the computer and edited. My project for the weekend...lol, or tomorrow if time permits. I haven't had time to reply to your reviews yet- and I will I promise, but I read each one, and it was nearly impossible to wipe the smile from my face.

Until next time..Neisha


	3. AN

Hey guys. I'm sorry for the delay in updates. But I have bad news, and good news… Bad news first. My harddrive crashed in my laptop- I lost ALL my updates, and didn't have them backed up. I lost my new chapters, my new poetry…everything. So I have no new chapters for you all since I have to rewrite ever y single one..

The good news.

I bought a new laptop, so I can get back to writing, but it'll be a bit before I can post since I have to start completely over. I hope to post again soon. I still have the written version of Something More's next chapter, and I'll get to work on it, but it will be awile for Sillhouette. That chapter took awile to write, and to re-write it is gonna seriously suck.

Gotta run.

Till next time…Neisha


	4. Heat

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Silhouette ch3 Heat

The night hung around them, the fire creating dancing shadows in the campsite. The others had found them, and while she was happy they were all safe, she was aching with unfulfilled need.

Inuyasha had taken to the trees, but she could still hear his breathing in the silence surrounding them.

Pulling her sleeping bag closer, she stifled a groan of pain when her wound protested angrily.

" You okay, Kagome?

Inuyasha's voice was a gruff whisper, but she heard him all the same.

" Yeah. Don't worry, Inu. I'm fine. "

But she wasn't, he wasn't, and they both knew it. The heat from their meeting in the spring still radiated throughout her body. She could still feel the touch of his lips on her skin, still taste him on her tongue. The heat surged higher, and she closed her eyes against the thrill of it. Her skin was still sensitive, and her breasts felt full and heavy. She squirmed silently in her sleeping bag, the image of Inuyasha on his knees before her still raging through her mind. She could feel the heat of his hands on her skin, the scrape of his claws as he drew her skirt just past her hips.

A husky growl above her brought her from her memories, and she tightened her thighs in response to the urgent need building within her. Her eyes found his, a flaming red that lit up the darkness. She blinked, and met the shining gold she knew, his voice hushed, yet strained when he spoke.

" You have to stop, Kagome. I can't take much more." he hissed, a branch snapping beneath the force of his grip.

" I wasn't..."

" Your scent, Kagome. I can't take it when it surges so high. Think of something else, _anything _else. "

She blushed in the darkness, though she knew he would see it. She'd forgotten about his heightened senses.

" I'm sorry." she whispered, her eyes straining to see him better in the darkness.

" Don't be. I'm not, except that I can't answer your body's call, and I _really_, _really _want to. "

She sighed, forcing her mind to the others. They'd gone to gather more firewood, for which she was thankful. Kirara had taken Shippo back to the village leaving Sango and Miroku to find them. But they had been gone awhile now. It shouldn't have taken so long for them to gather more firewood, should it?

Inuyasha seemed to read her thoughts, his voice whispering past her ears as he jumped from the tree to sit on his feet beside her.

" They need privacy too "

Her eyes widened in understanding, though she was peeved that Sango hadn't shared the details of their relationship with her. She knew it would happen eventually.

" You mean they're..."

"No, but if their scents are any sign, they want to. Almost as badly as we do."

He smiled, a fleeting look of smug knowledge lingering in his eyes.

She watched him, waiting for more insight to her best friends' expanding relationship. Why hadn't _she_ seen the signs?

" They've been sneaking off more and more since that night at the inn, you remember? At first it was subtle, _I_ didn't even give it much thought. But every night they find reasons to leave. But they always end up together. " he muttered, his finger raising to point to one furry ear.

" I hear them."

" Their scents? What do you mean by that?" Her eyes widened again, and Inuyasha smirked at the look of surprise on her face. She blushed, her lips forming an ' O ', before her tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip. His eyes followed that movement, and he was shocked at how quickly his body responded.

He groaned, leaning forward before he could stop himself to catch her lips in his. Her scent flared instantly, her lips molding to his even as her hands reached to clutch his haori dragging him closer. His body pressed closer, molding to the front of hers. He could feel the curve of her breasts against his chest, the heightened rhythm of her heart matching the beat of his own. Her moan of pleasure was intensely erotic, his name whispering in its depths, and he was more aware of her in that moment than he had ever been. Her scent swirled around him, calling him, seducing him. Her fingers tangled in his hair, drawing him closer, her mouth moving like a firestorm beneath his own. His fingers found the soft skin of her thigh, and he moved higher, higher still.

Her breathing was heavy, uneven, his was ragged, torn from the lungs deep within him. With a deep breath he stopped, his body trembling, his eyes searching hers. Kagome reached to touch his face, knowing as he did that they had to stop, no matter how much they wanted this. He closed his eyes, willing his body to obey the last shred of willpower he could muster, to fight for one last strand of salvation before they were both lost to their desire.

A snapping twig in the distance pulled them apart. With a small kiss to her lips, Inuyasha scooted away. He pushed a hand through his hair, then reached to straighten his clothing. Her voice brought his gaze to her flushed face. She was beautiful.

" I can't stand much more of this." she whispered. " I feel like I'm going up in flames."

" I hate to say this, but I can't wait for my human night. Their scents make this hard enough to deal with, but yours..." he paused, his eyes closing against the almost painful arousal surging through him. " ..yours is impossible to ignore."

" How much longer? Till your human night I mean? " Kagome whispered. She could hear Sango and Miroku's approach.

" One week. And if the hormone levels continue to spike, I'll be in constant need of a cold spring. "

He said it seriously, and she suddenly realized how hard this must be for him. She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts and desires that she had failed to notice Sango and Miroku's disappearing acts. And knowing that their needs were running as high as her own, it must be torture for Inuyasha.

He moved from her then, picking up a stick to poke at the fire. Sango stumbled into the campsite first, and Kagome noticed, for the first time, how her best friend nearly glowed. Sango's face was flushed, her mouth looking more rosy than normal. Her clothes were a bit rumpled, and she carried the look of a guilty schoolgirl caught in a tryst with the high school playboy.

Kagome smiled softly, though her smile faded when Inuyasha tensed slightly. _Their scents. _It had to be hell for him.

Miroku cleared the tree line next, his arms loaded with wood, though it was hardly enough to justify the time it had taken to ' gather ' it. He smiled, dropping the wood into a pile, and shrugged his shoulders. " Lost half of it on the way back. I'll have to go back later and get it. " He glanced meaningfully in Sango's direction before dropping to sit cross-legged opposite Inuyasha, the fire between them.

Sango cleared her throat, stopping to sit next to Kagome. " Is your arm all right?"

" Yeah. It hurts a little bit, but I'll be fine. " Kagome answered, her eyes riveted on Inuyasha's tense back.

" Maybe some cold water would help. " Sango answered. " I could walk with you if you like."

" I'll take her. " Inuyasha said, turning from the fire. We need some water for dinner anyway, and I don't want the letch touching my food."

" Hey! " Miroku grumbled. " I can make ramen just as well as anyone. "

Inuyasha flinched recalling the last time the monk had tried to make ramen for them. He hadn't used enough water, and had cooked it for _way_ to long, making the noodles sticky and tasteless.

Sango giggled before pushing herself to her feet. Reaching to grab Kagome's backpack, she readied the pan and pulled four packages from the depths of the bag.

" I'll get everything ready here, if you want to get some more water. I don't want sticky noodles for dinner either." she murmured. " But don't let Kagome carry it. She'll reopen that wound. "

" I'll be fine. " Kagome murmured, pushing herself to her feet, using her good hand to brush the imagined dirt from her body. She was still wearing Inuyasha's yukata, and she blushed lightly at how exactly she'd come to be wearing it in the first place. It smelled of him, and her blood heated at the memory.

Inuyasha growled before turning to pick Kagome up and headed into the forest toward the spring. At this rate, they'd _both _be needing a cold bath_._

Sango frowned as she watched Inuyasha's retreat. " What was _that_ all about?

'

" I don't know. " Miroku muttered, his head turning to regard the woman who held his heart. " But we're alone again."

" Hush. We need to eat, and I am _not_ eating anything you cook." she said, smiling as she started preparing their meal.

" Aw, come on. It wasn't _that _bad. " He paused, thinking back to the night he'd tried, and clearly failed, to make dinner. " Was it?"

" Yeah, but it's the thought that counts."

" Well, I _can _think of a few activities I'm better at." Miroku suggested, his eyebrows wiggling at the innuendo.

Sango blushed, making sure she steered clear of the monk's wondering hands as she moved around the camp fire. He _could_ do some rather wonderful things with his hands.

* * *

Well, that turned out different than I had intended. I had wanted more detail, and I will work harder on getting back into the swing of things- I promise.. Hope you like it.

Sorry about the wait. I wish I could tell you that chapters will be coming in a timely manner, but sadly I can't promise that. I am still having medical issues, and it doesn't sound like they are going to be getting any better. In fact, it actually sounds like things are going to be rather perminent. I seem to have some real issues with the nerves in the joints of my neck, which cause severe, almost constant muscle spasms which have pulled the vertibrea straight, which are triggering the return of those lovely migraines I have been fighting for years now, all likely aggrivated by the brain surgery I had last year. We are going to try numbing the nerves in a few weeks to see if this will help, so cross your fingers for me. I will keep writing though, it may take a bit longer in between chapters is all.

I hope that my telling you all this medical crap is all right. I will stop if it bothers anyone as it was never my intention. I only wish to explain the long wait between chapters. I don't want to burden you all in any way, just to explain. I thank you all for your continuing support, your prayers, and your friendships. You have all been unbelievably kind to me- someone you don't even know, and I am blessed to have you.

Thanks again for sticking with me, and for all your reviews. I haven't had a chance to reply with all the doctor appointments lately, but I have read them all, on every story you've reviewed for, and I am deeply greatful you are all still reviewing for me. You've all brought smiles to my face with your kindness, and I am so very glad that you have enjoyed the stories so far. I deeply enjoy writing for you all, and have no intention of stopping any time soon.

Thank you all again.


	5. Dreams

I do not own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no monetary benefit from the posting of this story- only the pleasure of your reviews should you want to send me one.

Silhouette: Dreams

_Five days later.._

Kagome woke, skin flushed and sweaty, a desperate moan clinging to her lips. Scurrying from her sleeping bag, she reached for her backpack slinging it over her shoulder. With a parting glance toward her sleeping companions she turned toward the hot spring intent on washing away the sweat on her body, and cool the lingering need she'd woke with.

Dreams; there had been so many in the days since their last fight with Naraku. Dreams which replayed Inuyasha's every tender touch, every heated kiss - some, like tonight, so intense that she woke with a burning need she had no way of quenching.

Inuyasha had made it a point to camp near any spring they'd come across, not just to cool her needs, but to cool his as well. Many nights she'd woke to his growling, though he refused to come near enough to wake her, instead staying just overhead watching her from a distance. "_I don't trust myself to touch you ." _He'd said, and she'd understood what he hadn't needed to say: she wanted him, just as he wanted her, and should he touch her – well, they'd agreed that it was likely neither would want to stop.

Damn Naraku! She swore, reaching to pull Inuyasha's yukata from her body. This was a nightmare: not touching him, not loving him as she was so desperate to. Stepping into the water she wondered if it would help if she weren't wearing Inuyasha's clothes. His scent wrapped around her so thoroughly that she woke with it at sunrise, slept with it at sunset. Images of the night she'd received it pummeled her mind until she woke, desperate for his touch, overheated with mental images of naked skin and tender words.

Groaning, Kagome dove under the surface of the water. It slid over her in a heated caress and she broke the surface with another moan clawing at her throat.

This wasn't going to work. She was still hot, still sensitive, the caress of the water on her skin only heightening the need buried just under the surface.

" Kagome?"

Turning her head at the sound of her name, Kagome was shocked at the vision that met her. It had the same effect ice water thrown over her might have had.

Kikyo sat at the water's edge, her voice soft, her features controlled and emotionless, her soul stealer's circling overhead.

" Inuyasha's not here, Kikyo. I don't know where he is." Kagome murmured.

" I didn't come to see him, Kagome. I came to see you."

" It won't matter. He'll come the moment he senses you and them." Kagome replied, tipping her head toward the eerie snake-like creatures circling the sky above them.

" And this bothers you?"

" Of course it bothers me Kikyo. In case you haven't noticed, I am rather naked at the moment, trying to enjoy a bath alone."

" I see." With that Kikyo stood before turning to move toward the forest's edge.

" That was rude of me, I'm sorry Kikyo. "

" Do you know why I wanted Inuyasha to wish for humanity Kagome?"

" I, well...um.."

" You know that as a demon, mating with him would have been impossible. He would have marked me, and others', demon and human alike would have been aware that I was mate to a demon."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, her anger mounting with each word that Kikyo uttered, but the priestess raised her hand stopping her before a sound could be uttered. Kikyo turned, and the sadness in her eyes was something Kagome knew she'd never forget. With a shuttering sigh Kikyo continued, not bothering to hide the tears glittering in her eyes.

" I was the guardian of the Shikon Jewel, and being such I was required to remain as pure as the jewel itself, to keep from tainting it. And regardless of Inuyasha's pure heart, his demon heritage might have tainted the jewel, which is why the jewel was to be protected by a human. As a priestess I'm bound by this law, but as a woman I wanted nothing more than to share my love with Inuyasha. As a woman I wanted to be loved. I wanted children, a husband. Were Inuyasha human I could've had all this. And in my self-ishness for that love, I asked him to become what he hated most. And he would have done it, for me."

Tears fell from Kikyo's eyes then, and Kagome moved toward the water's edge, her heart breaking with each uncertain step.

" Stay. Let me say this. " Kikyo muttered, her hand raising to brush her hair from her face, then to wipe the wetness from her cheek.

"You're my reincarnation. We are both protectors of the Sacred Jewel. But that is where our likenesses end. You see, while I was entrusted with the jewel's care, you were born with it inside you. You have the ability to keep the jewel pure because it's a part of you, of your heart and soul, no matter what the outside influences are. You are able to accept Inuyasha as he is, as his mate if you so wish, with no fear of tainting the jewel. Do you understand what I am saying to you? "

Kagome glanced down to the water, her reflection glimmering on its surface.

" We can't be together." she whispered, her heart aching with each word. " Like you said, others, demon and human alike would know of it, and while it doesn't bother me in the slightest, our enemies would surely use it against us. So you see, we can't be together either. "

" That's where you are wrong."

Kagome jerked her eyes back to the woman standing so serene in front of her.

" What do you..?"

" You can't be with him _now_, this is true as Naraku would surely exploit it for his benefit. But his human night- you _can _be with him then. You see, demons will only sense another _demon's_ mark. Human men leave their scent, true, but since you travel together..."

" They will only scent a human." Kagome finished, her eyes wide with the knowledge. " Wait a minute- how did you know of Inuyasha's .."

" I know. It is that simple, and not what I came to speak to you about. Had I known then what I know now...well, it's too late for all that now, isn't it. " Kikyo muttered, a small, sad smile playing on her face.

" Why are you telling me all of this?" Kagome asked as she moved to the shore, bending to regain her discarded clothing and putting it on.

" I am dead Kagome. This hasn't escaped my notice, nor has the knowledge that once all this is finished, I will return to the land of the dead. It's fated. But I want to leave him happy. I want Inuyasha to have all he and I couldn't share. And I would rather it was with the woman born in my likeness- my own self-ishness perhaps- but my wish nonetheless. And you love him for what and who he is. You're meant for him, as I was in another time and place. Centuries from now, you will find each other again, as through you _I_ found him again. Destiny has a funny way of working out, does it not?"

" But..."

" Take the knowledge I have given you, Kagome. Love him as I wanted to. Once the battle is fought, it is you who will continue, not me. I want to die knowing that I didn't leave him unhappy. I want him to know that I loved him, as you do. Give me that, Kagome. If nothing else, let me die knowing that my love didn't die with me, but continued with my reincarnation, and the man I loved. Can you do this?"

" I, yes. Yes, of course I can. I love him. I have always loved him, always will." Kagome whispered, her eyes filling with tears as Kikyo turned and made her way to the forest's edge.

" As will I. Good-bye Kagome - Inuyasha. "

And Kikyo was gone.

Kagome turned, a shocked gasp echoing around her as her eyes met Inuyasha's.

" You heard?" she whispered, her hand resting over her heart, tears gathering in her eyes.

" Yeah."

And in a rush of limbs Kagome found herself wrapped in his embrace, and cried even harder when the heat of his tears soaked into her shoulder.

" You should go after her, Inuyasha. Say good-bye."

" She said good-bye for both of us." Inuyasha muttered, pulling from her embrace to look into her eyes.

" She said your human night, that we could..."

" I heard that too, but you'd want to? I mean - with my human side?"

Kagome smiled as she reached to cup his cheek. " With your human side, demon side, hanyou side- they are all a part of you- though I will admit I'll miss your fangs. I've always had a thing for a half demon with fangs."

Inuyasha growled, a half smile pulling at his lips. " Don't start Kagome, or we'll both be in that spring, and I doubt either one of us would be willing to stop."

" Two days then."

And for the first time in his life, Inuaysha couldn't wait for his human night to begin.

" I can't wait." he murmured, then kissed her for all that he was worth. After all, they were close to a hot spring, though it would have helped greatly if said water were cold.

Two days later...

Another long night of tracking Naraku drew to a close, failure nipping at their heels. Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back as he always did when darkness fell and she could no longer see . Sango, Miroku and the others had gone on ahead in search of a safe place to camp, and Inuyasha was following their scent.

Exhaustion pulled at her body, and she struggled in vain to keep her eyes from closing. She didn't want to lose her brief contact with Inuyasha, didn't want the sensation of his hands on her bare flesh to stop. She wanted to be close to him forever, though held against his front would have been so much better...

His growl brought her from her thoughts, her eyes snapping open at the vibration coursing through her body.

" Stop Kagome. You have to stop. It isn't time yet."

" I'm sor-."

Another growl, and she found herself pushed against a tree, her hanyou in the exact position she'd been imagining only moments before. Every place he touched was seared in warmth, his hands holding her weight by the back of her bare thighs, his claws sending tingling sensations up toward her center.

" Don't apologize. I'm not sorry- never sorry." he whispered, his voice raspy and deep, heightening her desire. Her scent surrounded him, and he buried his head into her neck.

His husky moan warmed her throat, his tongue caressing her skin sending shivers of pleasure through nerve endings she hadn't thought existed.

She held him close refusing to recognize that she was provoking him, that her thoughts and needs were creating Hell for the half demon she loved so much. Instead, she focused on the feel of his hair on her fingers as she held him to her, the feel of his mouth on her skin.

She bit back a hiss of pleasure when his fangs bit into her shoulder though he didn't break the skin. Her head fell back, and he growled in satisfaction. The sound rumbled through her chest and down to places that, could she have spoken, she would have begged him to touch.

Inuyasha pulled away from her, and when she opened her mouth to protest, he kissed her hard. His tongue mimicked the motion of his body as he pressed closer to her heat in a rhythm borne of instinct.

She kissed him back, smiling into his mouth when another heady growl rumbled through his chest. She twisted her fingers into his silky hair pulling him closer.

Clawed fingers moved between them to tug on her underwear, and the sound of material tearing gave way to his heated touch.

Through hazy eyes she watched the sun fall behind the horizon, and nearly screamed in pleasure when the first wave of power ripped through him, his hand cupping her heat as his body surged forward.

His silver hair melted away, replaced with midnight tresses, and eyes once golden opened to reveal the dark passion pouring through him. Another wave of power rocked through him. She watched his fangs sheath themselves behind human teeth before closing her eyes and sighing in pleasure when his fingers began caressing the part of her that had never been, nor would ever be, touched by another.

Her thoughts fell away as she fumbled with his clothing. Her growl of frustration was replaced by his as he reached to untie his pants before returning to create the wonderful sensations that had her arching her back and hissing in pleasure when his mouth found her breast. His fingers brought a cry of release from her lips as her world shattered in an orgasm that rivaled any pleasure she'd ever known existed.

Her world still sparkled when she felt him at her entrance, and she smiled when he hesitated, his breath torn and ragged when he finally spoke.

" Are you sure Kagome? We don't have to..."

His eyes widened when she tightened her legs around him forcing his body into hers, her shocked cry of pain echoing through the forest around them as he stilled, then reached to wipe the tears from her flushed cheek.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorr-."

" Don't apologize. I'm not sorry- never sorry." she sighed as the pain trickled away leaving her body achingly full, her desire building again, the need to finish what they'd started echoing in her hushed whisper.

She smiled at him before taking his lips in a gentle kiss, her legs urging the him to move. Her moan of delight was the only encouragement he needed as he slid from her depths before returning again and again, the sounds of her pleasure echoing in the corridors of his heart.

And when his world shattered, her name fell from his lips, his only regret that he couldn't mark her as his own in the way of his demon heritage. But as a human he could claim her- in the way of a human marriage.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking as they lay together in the silence of the forest, he asked her.

" Marry me Kagome. Marry me in the human way, and when all this fighting is over, become my mate in the demon way. Be mine Kagome. Forever.

There was no hesitation, only the sharp intake of her breath before..

" Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She murmured, kissing his lips. She pulled away, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

" Miroku? " She whispered, knowing that Inuyasha would trust no other to do the ceremony right.

" Yeah."

" When?"

" As soon as we're finished here." Inuyasha growled rolling her onto her back and taking up residence between her thighs.

" You realize we'll have to explain our relationship to all of them, right?"

" I doubt we'll have to explain everything to them, Kagome. These," he smiled as he traced the marks he'd left on her neck," speak for themselves. I think they'll get the picture."

" You gave me a hickey?"

" More like four." Inuyasha shrugged, a smile pulling at his lips. " In this human body, it was the only way I could mark you as mine. When we defeat Naraku, I'll mark you as my mate the right way."

Kagome smiled, her laughter turning into a pleasured moan as the hanyou she loved reacquainted himself with her body.

There were hours left before dawn, hours in which she fully intended to use exploring the enticing ridges of Inuyasha's body. And in the hour before dawn, she would become wife to the man loving her so thoroughly tonight. And Kami willing, their fight would end soon, and she could mate the man she loved in his half demon form, anticipating the moment he'd mark her as his own for all to see.

--end--

Hi again guys- long time, no post.

Sorry. The last few months have been difficult to say the least. But I do have some relatively good news. I'm not working anymore due to a lay off. The economy just isn't what it used to be. But all said, it means I am home full time now, which translates to more writing time for me- Uninterrupted might I add.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please forgive any grammer or ooc issues residing within it. I wanted to finish this, even though I had some wild ideas of where this story line could've gone. But I wanted a fresh start, something new.

I have some ideas for oneshots, as well as some stories started, so I hope this will make up for shutting this story down early. I thank you all for reading and reviewing even though I haven't updated in months, and your well wishes brought smiles to my face. I was happy to hear from you all, and pleased to see that my other stories are still being read.

On the medical side: I am not doing any better despite four surgeries done between May 08 and July 08. We'd thought that by doing these, it would help, but sadly there are just to many underlying issues, all interconnecting to make one giant mess of me. But hopefully being home will help ease some of these issues, and allow for more stories to be written. I am looking toward being home on a perminent bases. Hopefully I can produce something to entertain you all, and be able to update on a more regular bases. I am also working on a new story with my own characters, and have gotten all of my poetry copyrighted. I want to finish my origional to get it out to copyright as well. Maybe one day I'll find someone who'll actually want to publish it. It wouldn't be bad to write for a living, would it..lol.

THank you all for staying with me, and I hope to hear from you again. I miss hearing from you all, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I appologise again if any wanted this story to continue, but I really want to move onto something new.

Thank you again. Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you all again. It's been too long..

Neisha


End file.
